youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Loomis/2007 Remake Timeline
"I don't know what else I can do for you, Michael. You haven't said a word in fifteen years. That's a life time. That's twice as long as my first marriage. It's funny but in some strange way you've become my best friend. I've done all I can for you so I am afraid that, now don't be upset but this is gonna be my last day, Michael. I have to move on." :―Samuel Loomis to Michael Myers Samuel Loomis, is a character and primary protagonist in the Halloween franchise. He first appeared in Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween (2007) played by Malcolm McDowell. Biography Samuel Loomis was a child psychologist who worked at Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County. At one point in his life he was married, but it didn't last long. On October 31st, 1990, Loomis was called by Jim Chambers of Haddonfield Elementary School to arrange a meeting with Deborah Myres. Deborah's son Michael was believed to display signs of mental illness so both men thought it would be best for Michael to get some help. Chambers shown Deborah a bag with a dead cat that was found in Michael's school bag. Also in the bag was a stack of photographs of animals in various states of mutilation. Doctor Loomis mentions that only a deranged mind could take pleasure in such grotesque displays of violence. Later that night, Michael murdered four people including his older sister Judith. The Eyes of a Psychopath Initially, Loomis was able to maintain a steady dialogue with Michael who appeared to have no recollection of the murders he had committed. Michael developed an affinity towards wearing masks, a hobbie which Loomis did not appear to discourage. As their sessions went on, Michael grew increasingly frustrated with his stay at Smith's Grove and wanted to go home. Loomis occasionally had to remind Michael that he couldn't go home, because of the terrible things he had done. One of Michael's more severe emotional outbursts took place during the holiday season. Sam had bought Michael a new sweater for Christmas. Early the following year, Loomis noticed that Michael was becoming more and more withdrawn. He rarely spoke and was never seen without one of his masks. His mother, Deborah Myres came in to see him once a week. During one of her visits, Deborah tried to cheer Michael up by giving him an old photograph of himself and his infant sister, "Boo". Following the visit, Doctor Loomis began walking Deborah out to her car. Before they even reached the elevator, the hospital alarms sounded and orderlies rushed into the visitor center. Loomis and Deborah chased after them and found that Michael had murdered an attending nurse named Nurse Wynn. Michael was subdued, but the incident had a profound impact on Deborah who now finally realized that her child was an unrepetent monster. She committed suicide a short time later. With the death of Deborah Myers, Michael became nearly catatonic. He barely moved and ceased speaking altogether. Loomis stayed with Michael, observing his behavior for the better part of fifteen more years. Ultimately, he concluded that nothing could be done for Michael and resigned himself to the notion that Michael Myers was no longer human, but a creature of pure evil. He documented his work with Michael in a best-selling book he called The Devil's Eyes. Hunting in Haddonfield One evening, something inside of Michael's mind snapped and he broke out of Smith's Grove, murdering several staff members in the process. Administrators Morgan Walker and Doctor Koplenson telephoned Loomis at home and he came down to the sanitarium. Walker had no idea how to proceed with capturing Michael and acted as if he didn't know where he was hed. Loomis fired back, "It must be great living in denial, I must try it some time." followed by, "You know exactly where he is going". After learning the details of the escape, Loomis drove to Michael's hometown. He went to the Haddonfield cemetery where he spoke with the caretaker Chester Chesterfield. They discovered that the headstone for Judith Myers' grave had been removed and replaced with the crucified remains of a dead animal. Loomis was taking no chances with Michael. He stopped at a gun shop and purchased a .357 magnum from the proprietor Derek Allen. He then consulted with the local sheriff, Lee Brackett. Brackett had heard of Loomis, his book and was not impressed by anything Sam had to tell him. Loomis insisted that Michael Myers was on his way to Haddonfield and that everyone was in danger include a young woman named Laurie Strode. Brackett told Loomis what he knew of the Strode family. Seventeen years ago, he responded to a 911 call which related to the suicide of a woman named Deborah Myers. Brackett found the infant Laurie in the house, but to avoid having the child grow up with the stigma of the Myers' name, he omitted her from his official report, drove into the next down and dropped her off at the hospital. He found out a few months later that the baby had been adopted by a friend of his, Mason Strode. Loomis put the pieces together and realized that Michael must have learned somehow that Laurie was his sister. The two began driving towards the Strode house when Brackett received a 911 call from Laurie Strode orginating at the Wallace home. They drove to the house where Brackett found his daughter Annie bleeding in the foyer. Loomis tracked Michael back to the old Myers house and found the killer just as he was attempting to kill his sister Laurie. He shot Michael several times in the back, but this only stopped him for a few moments. He ushered the frightened Laurie into Sheriff Brackett's car, but Michael revived and came after her again. He pulled Laurie out of the police cruiser and began dragging her into the house. Loomis pleaded with Michael, begging him to let Laurie go. He told him that he had failed him and that Laurie should not have to pay the price for his mistakes. Michael grabbed Loomis with both hands and crushed his skull. Then, he dragged him back inside the Myers house. As Michael followed Laurie, Loomis grabbed his foot to try and stop him, Michael shakes him off and Loomis Lost consciousness. 'Fame and Fortune' Following his confrontation with Michael, Loomis was taken to Haddonfield General Hospital where he recovered from the attack. Michael vanished without a trace and Loomis believed him dead, blaming the missing body on "police incompetence". Two years later, Loomis had written another book about Michael, entitled "The Devil Walks Among Us", this time including the knowledge that Laurie Strode was Michael's sister. Loomis went on a tour to promote the book, doing various interviews and press conferences. During one of the conferences, Jane Salvador, Bruce Cabot and many other reporters started to ask him questions about Michael's whereabouts which Loomis angrily replied that Michael was dead. The next day, Loomis had an interview with a young reporter named Wendy Snow at the Myers house. His publicist, Nancy McDonald referred to his campaign as "disgusting". At a book signing, Loomis met some of his fans inculding Chett Johns who seemed to be more of a fan of Michael then Loomis. Chett's attitude took Loomis off guard for the next guest who happened to be Lynda Van Der Klok's father, Kyle. Kyle pulled out a picture of Lynda and asked Loomis if he knew who she was. When Loomis answers that he doesn't, Kyle threatened Loomis with a gun, blaming him for his daughter's death. After Kyle was overpowered by police, Nancy told Loomis that he was toying with people's lives and that there would be serious repercussions. Following an appearance on "The Newman Hour", where host David Newman and guest "Weird" Al Yankovic took a comedic approach when talking about Michael and his victims, Loomis realised that he was "an asshole" and decided to put an end to his tour. Loomis discovered from a news broadcast that Michael was alive and had taken Laurie hostage in a shack outside Haddonfield. Loomis travelled to the shack, but Sheriff Brackett, whose daughter Annie had recently been killed by Michael, refused his help. Loomis made his way into the shack, telling Brackett "I owe you this!". Once inside the shack, Loomis told Michael that Laurie needed to come with him. Loomis tried to get Laurie to do this but she was now quite deranged and thought a young Michael was holding her down. Loomis startes yelling at Laurie telling her that no one is holding her down resulting in Michael pushing him. Then, Michael stabbed, slashed his face and chest killing him. Unrated Director's Cut Then, Michael tackled Loomis through the wall of the shack. Then, Michael picked Loomis up and removed his mask. Loomis pleaded "Michael, we're going to hell...", but Michael stabbed Loomis and yelled "Die!". With Loomis injuried (its not revealed rather he lived or died), the police opened fire on Michael, killing him. Laurie, now completely insane, left the shack, picked up Michael's knife and walked over to Loomis' body. Against Brackett's orders, the police opened fire on Laurie in panic, apparently killing her too. Category:Males died in the movies Category:Survivor Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Halloween (2007) Category:Characters from Halloween 2 (2009) Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Doctors Category:Child Psychologist Category:About Males Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Brave Heroes Category:Selfish Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Deceased Characters